


Happy with you

by happinessfordeeppeople (Aura0190)



Series: Like a Moth to the Flame - GOBB 2019 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura0190/pseuds/happinessfordeeppeople
Summary: This is my piece for the Good Omens Big Bang, inspired by  Hemera's amazing fic"Like a Moth to the Flame".I had fun making fluffy Moth!Aziraphale n_nYou can share the tumblr posthere.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Like a Moth to the Flame - GOBB 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614745
Comments: 14
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are some of the character sheets I did to better picture Moth!Aziraphale


End file.
